One for the keeps
by anokasdoll
Summary: Stephenie owns it all. / What happened to Emmett you ask. Well, I’m the only one who can tell you. And you can be certain; it was no easy victory for me either.


**(This is a short song fic in response to the "Rosalie Challenge" by ****RosalieLillianHaleCullen****.) What happened to Emmett you ask. Well, I'm the only one who can tell you. And you can be certain; it was no easy victory for me either.**

**One for the keeps**

**by anokasdoll**

He looked so peaceful and calm. If I didn't know better I would think he was sleeping. From the corner of my eye I saw both Carlisle and Edward leaving the room probably to discuss my recent actions. I knew Edward was furious at me, I had seen it in his eyes the minute I walked through the door. But the consequences of my thoughtless actions were the last thing on my mind.

My eyes flew once again uselessly to the clock. My eyes flew to the clock an unnecessary amount of times for the last three days actually, I had lost count somewhere at thirty-two hours, anticipating for the numbers to change. It felt like one minute took an entire hour, and still, one minute of that, was excruciating to watch. I tried not to think about what he was feeling. According to Carlisle the pain part was over, and all we could do was wait.

_**The streets are **__**dark; my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you.**_

My knees were tender as I realized I was in the same position for the last three days. I was knelt by the bed, with my arms crossed under my head. I had been very careful not to touch him. I feared that my touch would only cause him more pain. Pain. I flinched. I was the cause of his pain. But how could I feel guilty knowing that he would be dead if not for me?

_**You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do. The air is thick with tension much like when we are together.**_

The whole scene replayed in my head again, like it had for the last seventy two hours, before I could stop it. Have I done the wrong thing? No, it can't be wrong. What I felt in the forest and what I feet looking at him couldn't be wrong. And thinking that I had thought twice before going hunting that morning!

I remembered every single detail. "Emmett!?" I had heard someone call. I had panicked when I realized that there were humans in that forest. I pleaded my deepest self for control as I captured the sweet scent coming towards me. I knew that hunting alone that far from home was a mistake. My better sense told me to run as fast as I could and head home, but another reaction lit in me. Curiosity. Two years had passed since my last contact with humans and I was curious. I'll just watch from afar, I told myself.

_**Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally will live our infallible love.**_

I'll never forget what happened next and remembering was truly painful. I was wandering to myself how mad would Carlisle be at me when I heard a scream coming from the opposite direction. It wasn't very loud and I knew I was the only one who was able to hear it. I followed the sound only to come across to the sight that changed everything for me. He was lying on the dirt, eyes closed, no more screams. The first thought that came to me made no sense at all. I remembered my best friend's child, Henry. Despite all the blood around him that made my throat ache, he looked almost childish. Fragile even, although his physic showed the opposite. The giant bear that faced him was about to give the final strike.

_**I am nervous that you won't be my lover. I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover. You answer the door with your innocent face. Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**_

In that moment, in that second, I made an unconscious decision. Now, I could clearly understand the why behind it. As I looked at his angelic face, there was nothing else around me. What I felt… made me feel human again. If I could cry, I would have. I felt love for that boy. But how could I? I had been taught that love grew over time and marriage. How could I base such a serious choice on this alleged love? Was my selfishness that great?

_**My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust. Your eyes are softer now and your chin, it drips a bloody colour of rust.**_

I was in a state of numbness I suppose, the whole hundred miles of the way. My only thought was to reach Carlisle in time. Not even the colossal temptation of his blood seemed so great. Not a sign of regret crossed my spirit. I was going to save him, I was going to make him mine.

_**I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps. Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**_

I couldn't help but to feel like a hypocrite though. Me, Rosalie Hale, the one who always fought against her nature was now condemning another to this existence. An existence; not a life. There was no turning back now.

_**Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally will live our infallible love.**_

"Am I dead?" My eyes snapped open. I fixed my gaze in his eyes for a second, not able to formulate an answer. Then I instinctively cringed away from the bright read that irradiated from his eyes. I would have fallen to the wooden floor but he grabbed my harm holding me in place. Our gazes locked as his touch send shivers across my entire body. I was mildly aware of Carlisle entering the room. I felt frozen in place, and I wasn't sure if I would seem guiltier staying where I was or letting myself free after I'd already been seen. Regardless of the circumstances, it was not proper. But I couldn't move.

_**Follow me into the sea. We'll drown together and immortalize you and me.**_

"No, you are not." Carlisle answered from behind me. "Rose, do you mind stepping out while I explain Emmett our situation?"

I nodded breaking from his gaze. "Please don't make her leave." He whispered. If I could speak earlier, now I couldn't even think. How could Emmett want me to stay when I was the causer of his ordeal?

He let me arm free and got up like a child who's taking his first steps. I wanted to understand what he was feeling so I tried to remember when I awaken after being changed. As a vampire I have an incredible memory but that first week always sticks with you. Everything is multiplied – the sense of sight, hearing, smelling, balance – everything becomes more intense.

_**Leave behind this lonely town. We're both better than this, it's not worth being down.**_

Carlisle explained everything but I wasn't really paying attention to what he said, I was more focused in Emmett's reaction. I feared his hate and disgust for the monster that turned him in his equal. And I surely deserved it.

Though, much for my surprise, he smiled. "Wow!" He said addressing to me.

"Er… You're not… You don't… I'm sorry!" I started sobbing not knowing what to say. I expected him to burst at me, yell, or at least sob – once he couldn't cry anymore.

"Please don't cry Ma'm. If it weren't for you I would be dead b'now. You're my own personal angel, if you allow me the term. And how could n'angel and her family be bad people?" He kept his eyes locked with mine. "From wha'I understood…" I started laughing – much at his accent as at his lightness of spirit. Had he not understood what Carlisle told him?

"Rosalie, behave!" Esme said sternly to me, before turning back to Emmett. "Hello, I'm Esme. And I guess the one thing left for me to say, is 'welcome to our family'!" She smiled sweetly, and I knew that she too was happy with the new addition to our family. Another Cullen. Emmett Cullen. That sounded well enough to me. "And this here is my other son Edward." She added pointing to a very unhappy Edward leaning against the wall. I made a mental note to ask him what Emmett had been thinking.

"Emmett McCarty. Thanks Ma'm. Is very nice to be here and it's very nice to meet all of you." He turned to Esme for two seconds before turning back to me. I smiled at his politeness and he smiled back at me. Silence filled the room, not an uncomfortable silence for me at least, though I felt compelled to say something. But that simple task became when he was taking my breath away.

What felt like an eternity to me passed as he stared into my eyes. "My angel." He whispered once again. Embarrassed, I looked around the room. Fortunately, everybody had left the room. "Rosalie."

For me, this was a bittersweet victory.

_**Leave behind this lonely town (eternally). We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally).**_

_**Eternity will never be enough for me and eternally will live our infallible love.**_

(The song is "This is for keeps" by The Spill Canvas)


End file.
